New Love be my Former Love
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Gaara has always liked Sakura but she's always taken and she doesn't like him like that. A songfic to Swing Swing by All American Rejects
1. Sakura

**I was bored and I figured I should write a lovey story about Sakura and Gaara but only Gaara's I get bored easily.  
**

_**Sakura**_**  
**

* * *

I watched her from across the room. I could never have her. I knew this. Yet still...

"Hey Sakura." I said simply sitting beside her.

"Oh hey Gaara." She smiled making me grin back.

I noticed a cut on her arm but she instantly covered it with her coat.

"So what's up with you?" She asked as her boyfriend entered the room.

"Nothing much." Just you. "How about you?"

"I'm going out with Neji but I don't think its working out." She answered just as he sat down beside her.

He did't hear of course.

"That's just annoying. How many would that be this year?" I asked lightly making her smile softly.

"Alot." She laughed making me stare at her perplexed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Neji asked obviously jealous. I smirked inwardly.

"Nothing much." Sakura smiled reassuringly at the poor boy.

I'm the only guy friend that has lasted with Sakura this long. I've been her best friend for seven years. Seven years of loving her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies Saturday." Neji said trying to get me out of the conversation.

"Sorry I'm going to a concert with Gaara." She answered making me smile.

We were going to the Blue October concert. It took me months to get the money for these seats.

"Too bad." Neji murmured turning away to get out his homework. Yeah right. He's just hiding his disappointment.

"Hey do you want to go to the movies friday?" I asked Sakura making her nod.

"That sounds great!" Too bad she just thought of us as friends.


	2. Dumping

**I forgot to mention that this fic is about a song called Swing Swing by All American Rejects. Then again I might change the fic if I get bored. This isn't funny like my others. Akatsuki trouble is pure funny and Jealousy game is pure everyone in love with one girl funny. Sux 2 B Pink is violent funny. This story is just love funny. God the girl that's meant for no one is making a love funny fic...**

**_Dumping_  
**

* * *

I watched her as she answered all the questions Gai-sensei threw at her. She was the AP math hero!!!!

I stared out the window feeling bored. I always like this when I waited for her to dump one of her boyfriends.

Of course this was only because I wanted to ask her out. Then again she always seemed to be magically taken before hand.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Neji we need to talk." She said simply as they headed to Art. The only class I didn't have with her.

I tried not to notice how every guy in school seemed to be watching her right now.

They all knew it too. They all knew she was about to be single.

"Hey Gaara!" A familiar girl shouted from behind me. I turned to see Tenten smiling at me.

"Hey Ten." I answered making her smile at me widely.

"Do you want to hand out sometime?" She asked making me walk away.

"Sorry but no." I replied feeling annoyed.

I will not date anyone but Sakura.

I watched her as she dumped Neji. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. It made me want to smile.

"I'm so sorry. You're just not my type." She said softly making him stare up at her then glare and turn away smirking.

"I always knew you were a bitch." He retorted then walked away. Right before I could comfort my friend Sasuke was there.

He held her as she stared after Neji in shock.

"It's alright. He was just pissed off that you dumped him. I hate guys like that." He murmured in her ear making me glare at him disgusted.

Now I have to wait till she dumps him too.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Sakura Haruno." he replied smirking slightly.

"I figured you of all people would never give me the time of day."

"Yes well its 12:25 and I believe I would like you to be my girlfriend." He smiled at his joke as her eyes widened.

"Sure."

God I hate guys.


	3. Secrets

**This is purely funny. I had to make some love funnies so I started mainly with this chapter. GO TEMARI!!!! Kankuro will help with the funny some time later but now I tired and it really late.... I'll update more later today since its already tomorrow... AND NOW I'M JUST CONFUSING MYSELF!!!!**

**_Secrets_  
**

* * *

Temari decided to annoy me. Isn't that just so_sweet _of her.

"Mr. Grumblies is probably missing you Gaara-chan!!!" Temari cried making me glare at the girl.

"Gaara is is grumpy now aint he?" Naruto asked completely oblivious.

"No you baka. His teddy weddies!!!!" She cried making me glare daggers at her.

"Actually he seems to be doing fine." I replied making them all stare at me shocked.

Suddenly Sakura started heading toward us. "No more mention of embarrassing plushies." I growled making everyone smirk.

As soon as she sat down Temari took out her wallet and handed it to Naruto. He opened it slowly then burst out laughin.

Quickly he passed it to Kiba. He had a very similar reaction. Then it was passed to Shino who had to cover his mouth.

When it was finally passed to Sakura I glared daggers. She stared at the picture then at me.... then she laughed.

I stole the wallet instantly and saw to my horror my halloween costume. I was a panda for halloween this year.

"It's cute Gaa-chan!" Sakura smiled making me freeze. Then grin like a dope before putting on my cool face again.

I shrugged and looked for cash in the poor beat up wallet. Nothing. Temari flashed the money in her hands making me glare.

"This is almost as embarrassing as when you tried to hide your hilary duff cd from Sakura when she came over for the first time!" Temari laughed.

"I was a freak back then." I replied as I noticed how baggy Sakura's eyes were.

I saw some white powder in a little packet just sitting on her leg. She slipped it into her pocket swiftly.

I continued to eat as they all revealed more emmbarrassing secrets of mine to Sakura.

When it started to get flat out depressing I stopped them and we left to class.

"Hey Sakura, come sit with _me _today." Sasuke said smoothly leading her to AP science.


	4. Dangerous Habits

**Life sucks. That's my non updating excuse. lolz but i got a boyfriend so its all fine now. Ok so enough spazzing about my love life! Now onto the chapter! Oh yeah R&R if you want me to update faster. That tends to remind me 'oh yeah i have a fanfiction account' so yes that will probably get me to update faster. **

**Dangerous Habits**

* * *

They were flirting... ew... Sakura was leaning backwards with her back against his chest as we listened to our teacher go on about the importance of nature.

"Hey Gaara." Hinata whispered sitting next to me.

"Hey Hina." I replied watching Sakura as she smiled softly while closing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked softly making me smile just slightly.

"Nothing much. The teacher is as boring as hell." I muttered making her giggle. "What about you?"

"I'm getting a little sick of Sakura's flirting. Why can't she ever say no to a guy?" She muttered seeming a little angry.

"It's because Sakura hates hurting people more than anything but when she knows that someone would love that person more then she dumps them. That's how it goes." I replied.

She gasped a little then smiled. "Of course you would know her best. Still I wish she would notice how many fangirls he had. Then maybe she would stop and give someone else a chance. Someone like you."

I raised my nonexistant eyebrows at her but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at Sakura. "She seems so lonely. Knowing you, you would probably hold her close and tell her everything will be ok someday. Then maybe she could stop those dangerous habits of hers."

"What dangerous habits?" I asked tensing up. I know what she's talking about. I've seen clues for the past two years.

"You know them don't you? You should know about more of them than me." Hinata muttered bitterly before standing up. "I'm sorry for starting this conversation. It seems to have made you even more lonely."

I stared after her as she walked away toward Naruto.

Yes I know I need to confront Sakura about these dangerous habits but... I don't at the same time. I love her and want her to be happy and _healthy _but I also don't want her to leave me.

I don't want to be all alone again.


End file.
